Como soportar tus miradas
by Nami-Luna LinusMantita
Summary: Advertencia: GerIta (La más hermosa pareja de Hetalia *0*), Yaoi (Obvio xD). Disclairmer (Como se escriba): Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz-sama Resumen: Sus ojos me atraen, todo de el me atrae desde hace siglos pero no se decírselo, el tomara la iniciativa lo se...lo amo.


**Hola me presento con un gerIta corto para pasar la hora, dedicado a mi Alemania personal (Que no leerá esto pero no importa xD) Relatado por Italia porque es costumbre pensar como el.**

* * *

Hoy es un día normal, para variar estoy aquí entrenando con Ludwig, me aburre entrenar, en verdad para lo único que entreno es para oír a Alemania felicitándome, si esperan otro motivo, no lo tendrán, porque es una razón exclusiva para él. Yo lo amo, mucho más de lo que el piensa.

-Italia, despabila y empieza a correr como corresponde.

-Es que yo...Ludwig...

-Italia, hoy estas raro y todo rojo- Ludwig toca mi frente y yo me sonrojo completamente.

-Es que...no es nada.

-Iré a buscar botellas de agua, espérame sentado a la sombra del árbol.

A lo mejor estoy extraño pero el también lo está. me senté en el árbol más cercano y me tiré en el césped. Cuando el llego me dio la botella de agua y comencé a beberla y de repente sentí su mirada muy cercana a mi, me hizo poner nervioso. me estresó un poco, cuando lo miré volteo a otro lado, esto era sospechoso y yo descubriría que fue lo que ocurrió.

-Alemaniaaaa~ Veee~ ¿sucede algo? Estas todo rojito.

Se sonrojo más al oír esto y solo volteo la mirada.

-Italia no digas estupideces, yo no estoy sonrosado.

-Claro que si lo estas, veee~

El me miro con esa estúpida y sensual mirada penetrante que tiene, como si quisiera ver mis sentimientos, lo cual me puso más nervioso. Tuve que correr la mirada después de un rato ya que sentí que en verdad había espiado mucho dentro de mi.

De repente me tomo del mentón y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando?

-N-nada.- Intenté mirar a otro lado pero no pude, sus ojos me atraes demasiado.

-Italia, no lo soporto más, te amo, te amo más que a cualquier cosa.

De repente sentí que me tomaban de la cintura y me besaban. no atiné a mucho en verdad, solo lo besé rodeando mis brazos en su cuello. Cuando el oxigeno de mi cuerpo se agotó tuve que separarme de el, ambos jadeamos un poco, susurré muy audible mente cerca de su oído que lo amaba y él se apegó más a mi. Me toca la frente y se percata de que tengo fiebre, aunque el no aceptara que igual está un tanto afiebrado.

-Tienes que cuidarte más- Me llevo cargando a mi habitación, se preparaba para marcharse.

-No te permitiré irte veee~ tu igual estas con fiebre y el calor solar te hará mal. Quédate aquí conmigo por favor.

-Italia, debo irme.

-NO vee~ No te dejaré. per favore non andare_*_

-¡_ist gut_!**- Se acostó al lado mio y me abrazo.

-Vee~ Ludwig ti amo

-Yo igual, no quiero perderte nunca- Se acercó más a mi y olio mi cabello lo cual provocó una extraña sensación en mi.

-Vee~ Doitsu, ¿Cuanto me amas?

-Lo suficiente como para arriesgarme como país por ti.- Esa respuesta me tomo por sorpresa ¿Será verdad?

-¿Desde hace cuanto te gusto?

-Mucho tiempo.- De repente me volvió a besar muy tierna mente y como por arte de magia todas mis dudas se borraron.

Poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos, y al despertar el se había marchado dejando una nota que decía:

_"Te amo y siempre te amaré pero esto solo puede pasar aquí y ahora, a mi igual me gustaría que durara más tiempo, pero las cosas son así. Por favor nunca olvides este día._

_Ich liebe dich Italien.***_

_ Ludwig Beilschmidt."  
_

.

.

.

Han pasado dos semanas desde eso. Creo que eso solo pudo pasar en ese momento y en ese lugar, de nuevo entrenando pero nada es igual a ese día, los recuerdos son tan lejanos y diáfanos. Pero no los olvidaré jamás porque el me lo pidió y lo amo, lo suficiente como para guardar estos recuerdos hasta que mi país desaparezca.

* * *

***_Por favor no te vallas _**_(Es una frase muy fácil__ pero por si acaso)  
**__**Está bien  
***Yo te amo Italia**_

**¿Qué les pareció? si, es muy corto lo se, no soy de fics muy largos u.u**

**Eso es todo, se despide con amor**

**_NamyLuna LinusMantita_**


End file.
